sanguinosa follia Locura Sangrienta
by Hylden-sama XD
Summary: Siempre, desde que era pequeño, se había sentido incomprendido, de pequeño se esforzó mucho, sabiendo que no era bueno para…bueno, casi todo, se burlaban de él constantemente, al cumplir los 8 años,un familiar, vino de visita y todo empezó. 1827


Esta es una historia real que deseo compartir con todos lo que la lean…

No todos los hechos son reales en notas final están las aclaraciones, espero que les guste.

Disclameir: Katekyo Hitman no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano-sama, yo solo he creado esta historia, sin fines lucros.

* * *

><p>Siempre, desde que era pequeño, se había sentido incomprendido, por sus padres, por la escuela, de pequeño se esforzó mucho, sabiendo que no era bueno para…bueno, casi todo, se burlaban de él constantemente, se sentía muy solo, al cumplir los 8 años, un familiar, vino de visita y todo…empezó…<p>

-Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun!-sus madre empezó a llamarlo, él pequeño pensó que era por la cena, pero al bajar, encontró, no solo a su madre sino también a un curioso hombre que aparentaba tener unos 25 años-Hijo te presento a tu tío, es el esposo de mi hermana y se quedara aquí por unos asuntos de negocios que tiene el ciudad.

-Wuau!, pero miren a este hombrecito!- su voz era grave y era corpulento, sonreía mientras extendía sus brazos, invitando al pequeño a abrazarlo-ven aquí pequeño!

Tras esa presentación, pasaron 3 meses en los cuales ese hombre se quedó viviendo con ellos, en ese tiempo, el pequeño castaño se encariño mucho con él, su madre sentía tanta confianza que los dejaba muchas veces a solas….

Ese fue su gran error….

Tras pasar un año, el hombre volvió, diciendo que probablemente se tendría que quedar un poco más que la anterior ocasión siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos por la madre y su hijo, fueron 4 meses en los cuales el pequeño Tsuna empezó a percibir que su querido tío le hacía hacer cosas extrañas, lo hacía tocarlo, dejar que él lo tocara y siempre decirle que eso era entre los dos y que no se lo comentara a su madre, que era su pequeño secreto. Cuando Tsuna cumplió 10 años, que conoció a quien en unos años se convertiría en su persona más importante.

-Por llegar tarde…-un joven 13 años de edad, cabellos negros y ojos color ónix, alzo unas tonfas contra el pobre niño que por huir de un perro, había llegado tarde-te morderé hasta la muerte!

-HIEEEE!

Si…, no fue un buen comienzo…

A pesar del mal inicio, ambos chicos se hicieron amigos en la escuela, gracias al azabache, el pequeño castaño aprendió muchas cosas.

-Hibari-san…-susurro algo cohibido el niño mientras almorzaban juntos en la escuela, había sacado un pequeño libro, un diccionario, señalándole una palabra-me puedes explicar esta frase?

-…-el chico acerco su rostro para poder leer y frunció el ceño-por qué quieres saber sobre la pedofilia?

-Es que tengo curiosidad-expreso el otro ladeando su cabeza-aquí dice: "la paidofilia o pedofilia es una parafilia que consiste en que la excitación o el placer sexual se obtienen, principalmente, a través de actividades o fantasías sexuales con niños de, generalmente, entre 8 y 12 años." Es malo?

-Si-dijo el pelinegro-y merecen ser castigados, es un crimen.

-Imposible!-respondió el menor-Es tan malo?

-Si muy malo, herbívoro-contesto el pelinegro-conoces a alguien así? Herbívoro.

-No-respondió de forma rápida el menor, esa fue la primera mentira dicha a su amigo.

Meses más tarde, su tío regreso y otra vez quiso comenzar su pequeño juego, pero Tsuna, recordando las palabras del pelinegro, no lo dejo, le conto a su tío lo que le había dicho su amigo, que lo que hacían era malo y que no quería seguir. El hombre no estuvo feliz, pero al darse cuenta de que el pequeño estaba incómodo y que parecía querer hablar con su madre, dejo de hacerlo.

Así pasaron 2 años más en los cuales, Tsuna, entendió la verdadera naturaleza, de ese juego y empezó la culpa, se sintió sucio, incómodo y sobre todo empezó a sufrir de depresión, si antes era temeroso, ya no soportaba que nadie se le acerque, para el castaño todos tenían más intenciones con él, hasta a su querido amigo Hibari, cuando una vez trato de tocarle, lo golpeo y grito que no lo tocara, ahí fue cuando el pelinegro muy enojado y preocupado, aunque no exteriorizo lo último, trato de hacerlo hablar pero ante la negativa del otro, recurrió a un profesional, llevo al pequeño castaño a un psicólogo, el cual detecto en el menor un depresión aguda, además de tener una severa crisis nerviosa, fue derivado al psiquiatra, el castaño nunca quiso hablar del tema frente a su amigo y le hizo jurar no contarle nada a su madre, este acepto de mala gana tras que el médico le advirtiera, que era mejor no contradecirlo y alterarlo más.

-muchas gracias...-susurro el castaño mientras miraba al pelinegro con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos, le di una dulce sonrisa-Kyoya…

-…-por primera vez, el pelinegro se sonrojo y sintió como su corazón se había acelerado-no es nada…herbívoro…

Fueron unos duros meses en los que el castaño se sometió a tratamiento, pero siempre a su lado, estuvo el pelinegro, sin hacer preguntas solo acompañándolo, así pasaron los años, hasta que Tsuna cumplió 16 años, su depresión había cedido y ya no sufría de crisis nerviosas, llevaba una vida normal y actualmente salía con Hibari Kyoya, fue una sorpresa para él, darse cuenta de que su amistad con el pelinegro cambio y evoluciono a un hermoso amor, del cual no se percató hasta que el mismo azabache lo arrinconara un día en la escuela.

-…Pa-pasa algo?-estaba muy nervioso, y tenía motivos, el pelinegro le había acorralado contra la puerta del comité de disciplina cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, el otro no respondió solo acerco más su rostro hasta que su boca se colocó al lado de la oreja del castaño-…Ky-Ky-Kyoya?

-Me gustas…-fue un susurro, pero con tanto deseo y determinación que el menor creyó que las piernas se le habían vuelto gelatina-se mío Tsuna…

-Sí…-respondió el otro con el rostro completamente sonrojado-Kyoya…

Habían pasado dos meses desde eso y hoy lo iban a anunciar oficialmente a su madre, el castaño se había preparado mentalmente para este día, se encontraba al lado de su pareja, frente a su casa, lanzo un fuerte suspiro y abrió su puerta.

-Tadai…-las palabras del castaño se cortaron al ver que, al lado de su madre, estaba un hombre de 28 años de edad, sonriendo, la persona por la cual había sufrido tanto-…Tío…

-Pero mira que grande estas!-el mayor se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo al castaño ignorando al azabache que estaba atrás de ellos, mirándolo de forma fría, antes de separarse completamente del castaño le susurro al oído-…te extrañe mucho…mi pequeño…

El castaño empezó a sentirse mareado, y algo dentro de su cabeza hizo un fuerte crack, quiso temblar, llorar, aferrarse a su azabache y alejarse lo más posible de ese sujeto, pero en vez de eso, sonrió de una forma suave.

-Hola, tío…-se separó por completo de este e hizo acercar a su novio-mamá, tío quiero presentarles a mi novio, Hibari Kyoya.

Tras la sorpresa de ambos adultos, el castaño procedió a presentarlos formalmente, el azabache saludo y solicito de la forma más adecuada permiso a la mujer para salir con el castaño, esta acepto encantada, pues Nana, creía que el amor no tenía límites, cenaron juntos y el castaño se dirigió a la cocina por el postre, se encontraba cerca del refrigerador cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, volteo y se topó con la figura de su tío el cual sonreía.

-oh, mi Tsu-chan estoy tan triste, porque ahora tienes novio-el castaño trato de zafarse pues el hombre lo había abrazado y lo estaba tocando, aterrándolo, al percatarse de que el menor se quería alejar de él susurro-ya no me quieres?

-po-por-por favor déjame…-susurro muy asustado, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y la voz se le escuchaba entrecortada, quería gritar, avisarle a Kyoya-sabes que esto nunca estuvo bien…no he dicho nada…y nunca lo hare pero déjame en paz o sino…gritare y contare todo…

-…de acuerdo…-sin más ceremonia lo soltó y el castaño vio en la mirada del mayor que lo hizo temblar-no te molestare más.

Tras ese último encuentro, algo en el castaño le había advertido que ese hombre iba a hacer algo y fue en una navidad, en la cual lo descubrió.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo toda la familia se había reunido para celebrar la fiesta navideña, Tsuna había tenido que alejarse de su novio, porque fueron a la casa de su abuelo por parte de madre, a celebrar la navidad, ahí se encontró con su primo, el pequeño Fuuta, hijo del hermano mayor de su madre, jugaron rieron mucho, hasta que se separó de él para ir a conversar con su abuelo, cuando volvió a buscarlo, su sangre se congelo y el corazón casi se le había parado pues enfrente de él estaba su querido primo, al lado de ese sujeto, riendo y jugando con él, algo en la cabeza del castaño volvió a sonar, pero estaba vez fue más fuerte, como algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Esa noche, tomo una decisión.

Mientras tanto en Nanimori se encontraba un azabache acostado en su cama, molesto porque no podía ir a ver a su novio, pero contento porque este le había prometido volver al día siguiente y no separarse de él en un buen tiempo, cuando estaba punto de dormirse, el teléfono sonó.

-Aquí Hibari, quién es?-respondió de mala gana, pero no reciio rspuesta-quien está ahí?

_Kyoya_

-Tsuna?-una suave y diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro del azabache-como estas?

_Bien….estoy bien-sus voz era fría y se escuchaba ligeramente ronca-quería escuchar tu voz.._

-…-algo dentro del azabache se percató de que el castaño no se encontraba bien-que ha pasado?

_Nada…solo quería hablar contigo…te extraño mucho…_

-No me mientas-respondió frustrado y muy nervioso-Tsunayoshi que ha pasado?

_Jeje, sabes Kyoya, tengo que pedirte perdón, te he mentido, dos veces, la primera vez, fue cuando me preguntaste sobre si conocía a alguien… que había sufrido acoso de un mayor, si lo conocía y lo más probable es que tú te hayas dado cuenta…de que siempre fui yo…a pesar de eso nunca me dejaste solo, me ayudaste y me apoyaste, por eso te amo, mucho sabes…_

-…Cual…-no quería, pero algo dentro de pelinegro le decía que debía preguntarlo-Cual es la segunda cosa en la…que me has mentido?

_En la que te prometí que volvería, perdón pero creo que te he mentido en eso…porque no lo haré…no volveré…adiós…te amo Kyoya…_

-ES-ESPERA!-por primera vez en su vida Hibari Kyoya había gritado presa de la desesperación-TSUNAYOSHI!

El castaño tras haber colgado, miro el objeto que traía en sus manos, un cuchillo lleno de sangre, los ojos del chico carecían de brillo y una sonrisa escalofriante adorno el rostro del menor, al dirigir su vista al suelo de la cocina, ahí estaba el cadáver de ese depreciable ser, que había tratado de mancillar a otro inocente, no pero no lo permitió, tomo la justicia por su propia mano y ahora, iba a terminar con vida, pues era consciente de que no podía seguir en este mundo tras haber cometido ese horrible acto, tomo el cuchillo y lo coloco en su cuello.

-Té lo merecías…-susurro antes de enterrarse el cuchillo en la garganta-…

_Te lo merecías…tío Mukuro… _

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, he logrado escribirlo aún tras mi depresion navideña, este escrito tiene un fin y es contar lo que me ha pasado a mi, en mi niñez, a los que hayan leido este fic, solo les pido una cosa, por favor cuiden a sus niños, denle la confienza y hagan que les cuenten todo, solo una parte de esta historia e cierta, lo demás fue agregado, yo en realidad estube solo hasta los 14 años, no hubo nadie que me apoyara, pue me quede callada y mis padres nunca se enteraron, recien aea edad conoci a quien hasta ahora es mi mejor amiga, ella me ha apoyado, me a querido y protegido, me ha ayudado a superar en gran medida mis temores y si bien soy conciente de que aún no estoy curada, he hecho grandes progresos, pues ante no habia podido acercarme a nadie era temerosa, pensaba que todo el mudno queria hacerme daño, ahora puedo hablar de este tema y se lo he contado a mi hermano, el me ha comprendido y me esta protegiendo, ha aceptado callar conmigo pue ete hombre, mi tío tiene familia, la razon de mi silencio no es solo por temor, de hecho nunca lo fue, siempre fue pensando en el bienestar mental de mis primos, esto es veridico hasta la parte del recuentro, cuando Tsuna presenta a Kyoya, solo que ahi en vez de novio era mi mejor amiga, a la cual adoro y siempre me ha entendido, sabe que soy yaoista y aunque a ella no le agrada esta tematica me entiende y apoya.<p> 


End file.
